


His Eyes--Kiribaku

by marichatisfam



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fanfic, Swearing, bnha - Freeform, kiribaku, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatisfam/pseuds/marichatisfam
Summary: a little fluffy kiribaku storyI POSTED THIS ON WATTPAD AS WELL BUT IT IS 100% MINE JUST TO LET YOU KNOW





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am too fucking stupid to think of good chapter titles so...

Bakugou's POV

I wiped my eyes as I looked over to my blaring alarm. Ugh, I have to go to school, and talk to people, I grumbled. I stood up, stretched, and walked over to get my uniform. I slipped quietly out of my room in an attempt to avoid my parents. I slipped quietly out the door and sighed, taking in my few quiet minutes before I had to deal with people. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAKUGOU!!!" a chorus of voices screamed. I nearly jumped out of my skin and I instinctively blew up a nearby shrub.

"Ah! What the fuck!" I bellowed, small sparks forming on my palms. 

"Chill out Bakubro it's just us," a familiar voice piped up. I had to suppress a smile when I saw a familiar red head. His red eyes glowing with happiness. 

"How'd you know it was my birthday?" I questioned. I had been so careful about keeping it a secret. 

"We had to break into Nezu's office and find your records," Mina grinned proudly. 

"You're so lucky," Kaminari piped up, "you were born on 4/20." 

I sighed and everyone turned to glare at Kaminari. I thought about running but Kirishima had his eyes locked onto me, I hated those eyes. He showed so much emotion in them, I could see when he was happy, oh how those eyes twinkled. I hated to see him sad because his eyes felt like they pierced my soul. I realized I had been staring and I turned my head and blushed.

"Alright losers, sauce me some of that cake." I watched as they grinned and cut the cake into pieces and distributed it to each one of us. We began to walk toward the school with cake in hand. I stepped into stride with Kirishima. We were a couple feet behind the others. I looked on in shock as he devoured his cake, his shark teeth making quick work of it. He turned to look at me. He grinned broadly, and I noticed a bit of cake on his face. 

I reached up to his face and wiped the chocolate off with my thumb. I took a minute then realized what I had just done. Kirishima's eyes were full of shock, and something else I couldn't quite place my finger on. I snatched my hand away from his face and felt a blush creep across my features. 

"I am so sorry! I don't know why I did that. Oh god what came over me," I spluttered as my blush spread even more. What's happening to me. Kirishima had stopped walking at this point and he seemed frozen in place. I felt slightly panicked and turned to see the others staring at both of us, with utter confusion spread across their features. 

"What are you damn nerds looking at?" I hollered still panicking. 

"Bakugou are you..." Kaminari began.

"HE'S BLUSHING!!" Mina hollered clapping her hands to her face. 

"Dude, what happened to Kirishima," Sero said as pointed to the red headed boy who was still frozen in place. 

"We literally turn around for, like, a minute and both of them are panicking or completely shocked," Mina chuckled. 

"Kirishima, bro, we're gonna be late," Kaminari shook the boy. Kirishima blinked and looked around. He was pulled along by Kaminari and they rushed to the school. I was extremely lucky that they didn't see what happened. 

A/N: Oi, thanks for reading the first chapter of his eyes! There will be more soonish, hopefully. What more embarrassing things will ensue????????? Also sorry for such a short chapter.

Peace out Motherfuckers


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am back bitches. Welcome to chapter two. More shit gonna happen. Comments are always appreciated. Please correct me with grammatical errors. I am dummy thicc but minus the thicc. I am just dummy

Bakubitch's POV

Our little group sat down at our corresponding desks. I glanced over to Kirishima, who was less shocked but he still had a stupid grin on his face. I could hardly focus during class and I just stared blankly down at the worksheet we'd been handed. All I could think about was what I had done this morning. My thumb wiping the chocolate off his soft face. Though I would've preferred to lick it off. What the fuck? Where'd that come from? I panicked slightly at the thought. What is happening to me? (*panics in gay*) I shook my head and tried to focus on the task at hand. 

~~~Time skip brought to you by my lazy ass~~~~~

I walked into the gym where we were getting ready for battle training. I already had my gym uniform on and walked out into the gym to start stretching. I pulled my right arm across my chest to stretch out my shoulders. I swung my arm back to switch to the other but my arm hit something. I turned to see Kirishima standing facing the wall, and I took a solid minute to realize what I had hit. In this time Kirishima had turned around, a look of utter confusion on his face. 

"Baku-" he started.

I cut him off, "It was an accident, I was stretching and I didn't know you were behind me, and I-"

Kirishima laughed, and I looked at him, "Dude, it's fine. I know it was an accident."

I sighed with relief and chuckled slightly then went back to stretching. 

"Alright class!" Allmight's extremely loud voice boomed, "We are gonna be doing sparring today." 

A groan echoed from the class, this was the third time we'd done sparring this week. 

"I've put you into partners, I don't feel like reading them out loud so here's the paper." He held it out. I scanned for my name hoping I hadn't been put with fucking Deku. I almost jumped with glee when I saw that I had put with Kirishima. He was a formidable component, and I knew I didn't have to go easy on him. 

"Hey! Bakubro we got teamed up!" He practically beamed with happiness. 

I just let out a small "tch" and sat gruffly on the benches to watch the other fights. Kirishima plopped down next to me, and we sat and watched the fights. 

"Kirishima and Bakugou you're up next." Allmight announced.

We walked to either end of the field and started each other down. He had a serious grin on his face but I could see his eyes twinkling with excitement. I almost smiled but knew everyone would see, so I furrowed my eyebrows and stared him down. 

"GO!" Allmight hollered. I took off sprinting in his direction readying explosions on my palms. The damn red head hadn't moved yet and I felt myself hesitate, but he took this as an opportunity. He leaped at me in my moment of hesitation. He hardened his body and slammed into my chest. 

"oof," was all I could muster as he tackled me to the ground. He had unhardened his skin before we hit the ground. He was going soft on me, I felt rage grow in my stomach and I sent him flying off of me with a powerful kick. I stood and dusted myself off only to see Kirishima already running back at me. 

"Wh-I- You're already up?" I asked bewildered as he tackled me again. I'm not gonna lose to this red haired loser today, I thought as an idea popped into my head. I sat up enough to whisper into his ear, "You've got a really nice ass." 

Before he could respond I threw him off of me and stood up. I looked over to see him frozen on the ground, his features showing absolute shock. I chuckled and heard a whistle blow. 

"Young Bakugou has won."

Allmight walked over to Kirishima and lifted him off the ground and placed him on a bench. Mina, Sero, and Kaminari walked over to him. Mina waved her hand in front of his face and turned to me.

"What'd you do to him?" she asked. 

I just shrugged and went to get some water. I was half way through drinking my water when I heard Mina holler, "HE SAID WHAT?"

I choked on my water and spluttered until I could breathe again. I could practically feel Mina, Sero, and Kaminari's eyes on me. 

"What're you losers staring at?" I asked as they stood with their mouths agape. Kirishima still sat on the bench with a look of complete shock. 

"Yo-You," Mina raised her finger and pointed. 

"YOU SAID KIRISHIMA HAD A NICE ASS!" Kaminari basically screamed. At this point the others had turned to stare. Kirishima had snapped out of his trance and was also staring. 

"Yeah." I deadpanned. The whole class was looking at me in absolute shock. 

"Wh-Why?" Sero asked. 

"'Cause he's got a nice ass." I said. Kirishima looked at me for a second then his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell off the bench. I chuckled slightly and walked back into the school. 

A/N: Well, you're still reading. Thanks! I will leave you with these words, "Bakugou got big tiddies."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I literally wrote this ten minutes ago and it already had 5 reads, like, wtf. Anyway I'm back at it again with those white vans.

Bakugou's POV

I changed out of my gym clothes and suddenly felt everything that had just happened catch up to me. I ran over to the nearest stall and hurled. I don't know why, but I threw up. The shock of what I'd done caught up to me. (am i the only one who gets like this?) I wiped my mouth and stood up. How am I going to face my class again? Will Kirishima ever be my friend again? The thought stung at my heart. I can't lose him. I heard the door to the locker rooms open and a shaken looking Kirishima walked in. He looked at my shoes then he looked up at my face. 

"Oh, uh, hey B-Bakugou," he stuttered. I could barely look him in the eyes. 

"I'm sorry." I blurted out.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I said the things that I did, I was just trying to distract you so I could win, and I understand if you don't want to be my friends anymo-" I was cut off by warm arms wrapping around me. 

"Bakugou, I'll always be your friend." 

I wrapped my arms around him and I nuzzled my face into his neck. We stood like that for a minute, I wished it would never end. I felt Kirishima begin to stir and he looked at me and an evil grin crossed his face. He suddenly clapped his hands on my ass. I gasped and he laughed and took off running. 

"KIRISHIMA!" I screamed as a blush crossed my features. I chased him out into the open grass by the entrance of the school. He laughed like a child as I chased him in circles. I leapt and tackled him to the grass. I blushed slightly as I landed on top of him, but I quickly rolled off and onto the grass next to him. There was a minute of silence until his heavenly laugh broke it. I chuckled softly, and I felt him pinch at my side. 

"Oi, what do you thin-" I burst out into a laugh as he tickled me. I attempted to swat his hand away from my side but he dodged it. I squealed like a little girl and tried to push him away from me. I could barely breathe between laughs, and my eyes were watering. 

"S-stop!," I wheezed out between laughs. He didn't let up and I rolled over on top of him and pinched his sides. He burst out laughing and I grinned as I tickled him. He used all his force to roll me back over and I stopped tickling him. We sat and breathed heavily for a second, and I chuckled slightly, I hadn't played like that since I was a child. 

"Well, I didn't think I'd ever hear Bakugou Katsuki squeal like a little girl." a voice deadpanned from above us. 

"Todoroki! What the fuck?Why are you over here?" I jumped to my feet.

"Allmight told me to check on you to make sure you weren't killing each other, but I guess you're not so..." he turned to leave. I grabbed his collar and spun him around.

"You tell a soul what you saw here and I will tell everyone about your little cuddle parties with Deku, then I will kill you, got it." I growled.

Todoroki raised his hands and backed away, "I won't say a word."

I turned back to Kirishima and grabbed his hand. I pulled him to his feet, and cocked my head slightly.

"What?" Kirishima asked puzzled.

"You're lighter than I thought you'd be." The boy seemed quite heavy on the battlefield but right now it seemed like I could carry him across the world. 

"Um, thanks, I guess?" He laughed. I noticed the sun going down and hadn't realized how long battle training had gone on for. Kirishima started back for the school and I had a wicked idea. I ran in front of the boy and stopped. 

"Oi, what was that fo-"

"Get on my back."

"What?" 

"You heard me."

He hesitated for a second then placed his hands on my shoulders then wrapped his legs around my torso. I grabbed his thighs to support him and I started to walk toward the school. I would be staying in my dorm and had only been home for my birthday. I leaned against the door and felt it click open. I headed for the stairs toward the dorms, and I barely even noticed Kirishima on my back. 

I got up to our floor without running into anyone, but that streak was soon broken by Tokoyami. I wasn't going to put him down, not after I made it this far. The bird boy looked quite confused as we walked past. 

"Hey, Tokoyami!" Kirishima greeted brightly. I laughed and we made it to his dorm. He slid off my back and dropped down onto the floor. 

"That was fun!" he giggled, his eyes glowing brightly. I smiled and headed for my dorm. 

A/N: Hey thanks for reading! If y'all vote on my stories I tend to update more so....

Peace out motherfuckers

"I write fanfiction to make up for the emptiness in my heart." - Every fanfiction writer ever


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OI! I am back. Somehow I am still alive. Enjoy this next chapter.

Bakubitch's POV

I stretched and yawned. I had woken up a few minutes before my alarm so I decided I was gonna rest for a few more minutes. It seemed like the second my head hit my pillow there was a loud banging at my door. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I swung open the door to see Kirishima standing there.

"The fuck you want?" I grumbled. 

"Oh, I was just going to see if you wanted to walk to class together, Bakubro!" his eyes twinkled and I sighed. I can't ever say no to those eyes. I stepped to the side so he could come in. He ran in and jumped onto my bed. 

"I'm gonna get changed." I said gruffly as I went into the bathroom to put on my uniform. I came out to see Kirishima looking at something. He looked up at me his eyes watery.

"Kirishima? What's wrong?" 

He turned the thing in his hand around to reveal a family photo from when I was little. It's my mom pushing me in a stroller and we both have sunglasses on. You can only see a bit of my old man.

"You were so cute!" he squealed. I rolled my eyes and sat on the end of the bed.

"You're such a crybaby."

"I think you mean the manliest person you've ever met," he grinned.Suddenly, I grabbed his face and tilted it so I could look at his teeth.

"Whaht awre uwe dowing?" he asked unable to speak clearly because of my hands. 

"You're teeth are cool." I released his face and smiled. His eyes locked with mine and they twinkled ever so brightly. 

"We should start heading to class," I say as I stand up to get my stuff. Kirishima followed behind me like a little puppy. 

We walked into Mr. Aizawa's class and the room went quiet. The class stared at me as I walked to my desk. 

"What are you all looking at?" I growled. I could see round face trying not to laugh in the corner.

"What's so funny Round Face?" 

"Huh, I-uh-" she stuttered, absolutely terrified. 

"Alright class, you guys have a free period to study or do work," Mr. Aizawa chimed from his place on the floor. I started to pull out some math work when a familiar voice piped up. 

"Hey, Bakubro! Will you help me with my math?"Kirishima grinned holding up his worksheet. 

"Yeah, just pull up a chair." 

Kirishima pulled up a chair and I started to help him with his homework. 

~~~~Time skip because I can't write about math~~~~

I looked around the lunchroom trying to spot an empty table. I started for the one in the corner when I heard Kirishima's voice.

"Bakubro will you come sit with us?" he asked giving me puppy dog eyes. God, I knew his eyes were trouble. I sighed and let him lead me over to their table. Sero, Mina, and Kaminari went silent as I plopped down on the furthest seat from them. 

"Hey guys!" Kirishima greeted happily. How is he always so happy? His smile is like looking into the sun. I sighed and took a large bite out of my meal. I munched at the food and stared blankly off into the distance. 

"So, are we gonna talk about yesterday or..." Mina trailed off.

"It was a battle strategy." I said bluntly. 

"Huh?"

"It was to distract him."

"Oh, I guess that makes....sense." Mina nodded slowly. 

"But why say that exactly?" Sero asked. 

Before I could stop myself I said, " 'Cause I accidentally smacked his ass right before we went to the arena."  
"YOU WHAT??" Mina said as she spit rice across the table.

Sero and Kaminari broke out into uncontrollable laughter. I glanced at Kirishima and laughed. He giggled slightly and soon we were all laughing pretty heartily. 

Our laughter began to slow and Mina was wiping tears from her face. 

"That has got to be the best thing I've heard all day," she placed her hand over her heart. We all sat and happily ate our lunch.

~~~~~Another fucking time skip~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Bakugou! Mina is having a party in her dorm wanna come?" Kirishima asked.

"Sure."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, what time?" 

"5:30"

"m'kay"

I stalked into my room to get some casual clothes. I changed into large cargo pants and a black tank top. I wasn't sure what to expect from this party, but Kirishima was gonna be there. 

~~~~Gee, It's 5:30? Wonder who was too lazy to write some in between stuff~~~~~~~

I knocked sheepishly at Mina's door. She swung it open excitedly.

"Wow! Kirishima actually got you to show up! You must have a real soft spot for him, huh?"

I just let out a 'tch' and walked into the bright pink dorm. 

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let the games begin!" I felt regret tingle in my stomach as she gathered us into a circle. 

"We're gonna play truth or dare! but with a twist!" she grinned.

"If you don't answer your truth or do your dare you have to drink," she reached behind her, "this!"

It was a horrid smelling green liquid, filled with, god knows what. 

"Sero, you're first!" Mina grinned, "Truth or dare?" 

"Truth!"

"Have you kissed anyone during your time at UA?"

"uh-yes." he blushed and looked sideways. There was a collective gasp and lots of people wanting to know more. 

"Midoriya, truth or dare?" Sero asked.

"Dare!" he responded eagerly. 

"I dare you to run straight into that wall." he pointed toward the bright pink wall. Almost without hesitation Deku sprinted into the wall. He tumbled backward and giggled. 

"Kirishima! Truth or dare?"

I knew that he would chose dare no matter what, the fool.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go down a floor and scream 'I'm hard!'" Deku laughed.

Kirishima sprinted out the door then we heard a bellow from a floor down. He burst back into the dorm and laughed.

"Good one, Midoriya!"

"Tokoyami! Truth or Dare?" 

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush?" Kirishima wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Yes." Tokoyami blushed. 

"Alright, uh, Todoroki, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever seen?"

Todoroki hesitated, looking at the cup and then he blurted out, "I saw Kirishima and Bakugou having a tickle fight." 

The room went silent. I'm gonna kill that half and half bastard.

"They had a tickle fight?"Sero asked.

"Yes, outside, after training the other day."

"I don't believe you, drink up." Mina reached for the cup.

"You can check the security cameras!" he blurted before she reached the cup.

"I-I don't think that's necessary," Kirishima stuttered. 

"Come on! I heard the new cameras even have sound!"

I was fuming and in complete shock, as our group made it's way down to the security office, and they pushed gently on the door to find it unlocked. It only took Mina a few minutes to find the footage. The group went absolutely silent, so they could hear everything. The film was empty until you could hear my voice bellowing Kirishima's name. All seemed like we were just fighting until Kirishima pinched his side. The group was in absolute shock as they heard me giggle and squeal like a little girl. 

"So, that's why you were giving him a piggy back ride to his dorm." Tokoyami chuckled. I felt my face heat up and I tried to back out of the room. 

"Heh, I like this game." Todoroki laughed quietly.

"Did you laugh at me?" I yelled.

"I did. You'v-"

"I cut him off by storming to the keyboard of the security system and went to a specific date. I clicked open the footage and stepped away. It showed Todoroki walking into the deserted common room where Deku was laying on the couch. Todoroki looked at Deku for a minute then flopped down on top of him. They both giggled and snuggled closer together and fell asleep.

"So, you were saying?" I crossed my arms. 

I watched as a flustered looking Deku pulled up the locker room footage.

"Here."

The footage showed me going into a stall and barfing my stomach out then hugging Kirishima. Then Kirishima grabbing my ass, and the group lost their shit.

Mina was practically crying into the keyboard and everyone was laughing. Kirishima was blushing madly and was pretty sure my face was the same color as his hair. 

"We should probably head back to the room, y'know before we get caught," Sero pointed to the door.

"What? Got something to hide?" Mina asked raising her eyebrow.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I will update soon! Later my wonderful meat pies.

Peace out motherfuckers


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello fellow weebs, I am back once again. 

Bakugou's POV

"What? Are you hiding something?" Mina asked a worried looking Sero. 

"You should probably listen to your classmate, Mina." Mr. Aizawa's gruff voice said from the dark hallway.

Mina opened her mouth, but then closed it. 

"I am too tired to punish you, so I am just going to send you on your way," Mr. Aizawa beckoned us out of the room. We shuffled back to Mina's dorm and we all sighed when we entered.

"We are so lucky we didn't get in trouble," Kirishima sighed.

"Yeah, if it wasn't so late Mr. Aizawa for sure would have murdered us," Mina chuckled halfheartedly. 

"I would like to talk about something for a second," Kaminari said in a serious tone.

"Huh?" Kirishima tilted his head, his eyes glimmering with confusion. 

"We just heard the Kastuki Bakugou squeal like a girl and no one has said anything," Kaminari suppressed a laugh.

"There's nothing to talk about, you Pikachu looking motherfucker," I snapped at the yellow haired boy. 

Kirishima let out a chuckle, and I felt anger rising in my gut. I turned to the red headed boy and bellowed, "What are you laughing at?"

"You're embarrassed," he said through laughs. 

"I am not!" I yelled. His eyes were filed with glee as he continued to laugh. I suddenly reached out and pinched his side. 

"Wh-Wait! No!" was all he could get out before he started to laugh even harder. 

(y'all know Mina and Kaminari are filming this)

"Y-you bastard," he said through his giggles. His eyes glimmered with mischief suddenly and I knew something bad was about to happen. He leaped at me and tackled me to the ground, and immediately took the opportunity to tickle me. 

Kirishima's POV

I heard Bakugou's wonderful laugh and felt it go straight to my heart. I had him pinned down and was viciously tickling him. 

He was trying to suppress his giggles but he gave in and let out some giggles, which were adorable. I felt myself suddenly being rolled onto my back and Bakugou was on top of me. 

"Nice try, Shitty Hair," he chuckled and started tickling me again. I suddenly bent my knees and kicked him off of me. He looked slightly taken aback at the fact that he was now three feet from me, but he immediately grinned. I stood up and took off in the opposite direction of him. He soon followed suit, I clambered over Mina's couch and just barely made it to the door. I took off down the hall and was surprised to see that he was still giving chase. 

"Get back here, hot stuff!" he yelled. I laughed and kept running, as soon as I reached the edge of the stair I stopped dead.

"D-did you just call me "hot stuff"" I stammered, only now realizing what the blonde had said. 

"W-What? No-I-I didn't!" he stammered, a blush creeping across his features. 

I took a small step back, forgetting that I was on the stairs, and felt my foot give way. 

"Oh sh-" was all I could muster before I went tumbling down the stairs.

Bakubro's POV

Had I really called him hot stuff? I thought, feeling my face heat up. 

I was snapped out of my trance by him saying, "Oh sh-" 

I could barely look up before he was tumbling down the stairs. I immediately took off after him.

"Idiot!" I said as I ran down the stairs to see what happened to him. He was laying at the bottom of the stairs, laying on his back. 

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to help him up. 

"I'm fine, I think," he grabbed my hands and I pulled him up. As soon as he was on his feet he stumbled forward. I put my hands on his sides in an attempt to stable him. 

"I was wrong, I am not fine," he chuckled. I sighed and picked him up bridal style. 

"We're going to Recovery Girl's," I said heading back up the stairs. 

Kirishima chuckled and put his arms around my neck. I smiled softly, he is so adorable,gah! I can't think things like that. 

"Oh shit what happened?" Kaminari asked as we walked past Mina's dorm.

"The dipshit fell down the stairs," I huffed. 

"Ayy," Kirishima gave Kaminari finger guns and grinned. 

"Ha! He's acting like you!" Mina laughed.

"He must've hit his head harder than I thought," I looked at the red head in my arms who was drooling slightly and chuckling. I smiled softly and continued down the hallway.

Mina's POV

I was slightly surprised to see Bakugou carrying Kirishima in his arms past her dorm. He said Kirishima had fallen down the stairs, which was probably true. I had been filming them fighting and was pretty shocked to hear Bakugou giggle. But when he smiled softly down at Kirishima, WHO HE WAS HOLDING BRIDAL STYLE, I almost lost my shit. 

As soon as they had made it out of earshot I turned to Kaminari, "You saw that right?"

"You mean see Bakugou smile," he tilted his head.

"No, see Bakugou smile at Kirishima."

Ayyyyyyyyyyy, y'all sorry I didn't mcfucking update. the end of this is coming soon, so be ready.

I need a ship to write about next so vote on these please.

Kamnisero

Tododeku

More Kiribaku


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my friends, it is I. I don't have anything else to say, so enjoy your fanfiction.

Bakugou's POV

I kicked open the door to Recovery Girl's room, because I was still holding Kirishima. 

"Oh, hello dearie, what did he do this time?" she beckoned for me to put Kirishima down on the bed. I set him down gently and he reached up to grab at me.

"No, don't put me down," he whined. I just gently pushed his hands away and let Recovery Girl take over.

"He fell down the stairs, and couldn't activate his quirk in time," I said going to the other side of the bed. 

"It's just a small concussion, but he'll have to stay here tonight," she said shining a flashlight in Kirishima's eyes. She kissed him on the forehead and I felt a twinge of, jealousy? Why was I jealous of the old lady? Is it because she gets to kiss Kirishima and I don't? Katsuki can you stop being gay for like one minute, he scolded himself. 

"Are you going to stay with him?" Recovery Girl snapped him out of it.

I just nodded and sat in the chair next to his bed. Recovery Girl went back to her quarters and soon it was quiet. 

"Thanks for carrying me here," Kirishima's soft voice broke the silence. 

"Tch." I turned to hide the small blush I had on my face. 

"You can go back to the party if you want to, I'll be fine here."

"I want to stay here." I snapped. Anyway Kirishima was the only reason I was at that party, and now I get to be here alone with him.

"At least come up here."

"What?" Was he inviting me into his bed, with him? 

"Well, that chair looks uncomfortable and I you're being so ni-" 

"Scootch over some," I said as I climbed onto the bed next to him. 

He shuffled a bit so I could fit, and he rolled onto his side to look at me. His eyes were partially closed with exhaustion, and being this close to him I could see a light dusting of freckles across his features. God he's so cute, for once I didn't push the thought away. I had felt different about Kirishima for a long time and I knew I was going to have to accept it at some point. 

I felt my eyelids get heavy and I let myself drift off into sleep. I felt Kirishima shuffle a bit closer to me and I wrapped my arms around him protectively. If I can't have him yet, no one will. 

MORNING

Kirishima's POV

I opened my eyes slightly, and was surprised to see that I was in Recovery Girl's office. What happened last night? As I opened my eyes more I noticed sleepy Bakugou laying beside me. His arm draped over me. He looks so peaceful. His regular scowl was no longer there, his spiky hair was slightly less spiky, and he looked adorable like that. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up and stretched. 

"Mornin' Shitty Hair, how are you feeling?" he rubbed his eyes.

"I feel much better, thanks," I sat up and swung my feet over the edge of the bed. He followed suit.

"Want to walk back to the dorms with me?" I asked cheerfully.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Of course Kirishima."

"You called me Kirishima!" I smiled broadly. 

"Are we gonna walk or not?" 

"Alright!" I said as we walked out into the hallway and back toward our dorms. 

"Oi, Kirishima! How are you feeling?" Kaminari greeted.

"Much better, thanks!"

Kaminari eyed Bakugou for a minute then continued walking the opposite direction. We reached my dorm I felt a twinge of sadness that I had to leave Bakugou.

"Bye, Kiri."

"Bye, Bakugou." My heart fluttered, he called me Kiri. 

BONUS:

Jirou walked into Recovery Girl's now dark office, and knocked on the door to her quarters.

"I never get any sleep do I?" she grumbled as she walked out and flicked on the lights.

"What do you need Jirou?" 

"I burned myself when I was making tea and I need some band-aids." 

"Oh, that's even easier than Kirishima's injury from earlier," she gestured to a bed in the corner of the room. Jirou almost gasped when she saw that there were two people in the bed. Bakugou had his arms around Kirishima and they were both dead asleep.

"May I ask why you were making tea at this hour?" 

"I couldn't sleep, how long have they been like that?" she pointed over to Kirishima and Bakugou. 

"Since about 9pm."

"Oh." She took the band-aids and left to go back to her dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

Help, I've been writing fanfiction instead of sleeping.

Kirishima's POV

I walked into my dorm and flopped down on my bed. I had shared a bed with Bakugou. And, BAKUGOU CALLED ME KIRI! My heart can't take much more. I buried my face into my pillow and squealed. I think I might love that boy. 

My fanboying was cut short by a knock at my door. I got up and opened the door and saw Sero, Mina, and Kaminari standing there. 

"What's up, guys?" I grinned.

"Can we come in?" Mina asked.

"Uh, sure?" What do you need?" I stepped to the side to let them in. They barged in past me and each took a seat. 

"Okay, first, are you feeling better?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, I'm great!"

"Alright," Mina took a deep breathe, "Did Bakugou stay with you all night?"

"Uh, yeah, I-why?"

"Okay, so you weren't wrong Kaminari, Bakugou did sleep there."

"You guys don't need to make a big deal out of this, okay?" I said awkwardly.

"We won't, but, did you two share a bed?" 

"Wha-I-We-no-" I stumbled over the words spilling out of my mouth.

"You totally did!" Mina squealed.

"Okay, we did, but you can't tell anyone." I urged.

"We won't!"

"And you can't tell Bakugou anything, you hear me."

"Loud and clear," Kaminari mock saluted. 

"So, are you two a thing or...." Sero asked.

"No,no, we're just bros," I shook my head and felt my face heat up.

"Do you want to be more than bros with him, hmmm?" Mina wiggled her eyebrows.

"So much, oh my god," the words came out before I could stop them.

"And I oop-" Kaminari chuckled.

"Dude, you fell hard, huh," Sero laughed.

"You have no idea, dude," I laughed, "He drives me crazy, he's so adorable, but somehow at the same time he's so hot you could cook an egg on him, and he's so manly and such a good fighter I-"

"Okay, okay we get it you're in love," Mina said.

"Yeah, but I know he'll never return the feeling," I sighed, the thought of him not loving me made my heart ache and my eyes well up.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, after the way he smiled at you last night I think he might've fallen even harder than you did," Kaminari argued.

"I really wish that would happen," I sighed.

~~~Time Skip~~~

8:30pm

Kaminari, Sero, and Mina had left a while ago and I decided to watch some TV. I sat on my bed and scrolled through Netflix, looking for something to watch. 

"OI, KIRI OPEN UP!" I heard Bakugou holler from outside my door. I eagerly hopped up and opened the door. 

"Hey, Bakubro!" I smiled and had to contain some of my excitement.

He looked to the side and smiled slightly and then walked in past me. Without any hesitation he flopped down on my bed, and gestured for me to do the same.

I jumped onto the bed next to him, which was a bad idea, because we both bounced up and then crashed into each other. I thought Bakugou was going to kill me but instead he, laughed?

"If you wanted to cuddle you could've just asked," he chuckled. I felt a blush overtake my features and I started to move away from him.

"Nope." he said as he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. 

"I-I-" I couldn't even get words to come out of my mouth at this point. So instead I wrapped my arms around him, closing any distance between us. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and I breathed in his sweet scent. 

yeah I made Bakugou a little spoon, fuck off

"Can I sleep here?" he murmured softly. 

"Of course Bakug-"

"Call me Katsuki." 

"Okay, Katsuki," I smiled into his hair. I listened for a minute and then I heard his breathing slow. I let my eyes close and drifted off. 

MORNING AGAIN

Bakugou's POV

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Kirishima's adorable face inches from mine. I hugged him tighter and buried my face in his chest. I felt him stir slightly but then he returned my embrace. 

"Mornin' Katsuki," he murmured. 

"Morning Kiri."

"We should probably get up, so that you have time to get ready for class," he said pulling away from me.

"Aw, but Kiri," I whined.

"Katsuki," he sterned. I sighed and rolled out of his bed. I looked at his alarm clock which read 6:30am. 

"Hey, Kiri?"

"Yes, Katsuki?"

"Can we keep this between us?" I gestured to everything.

"Of course, we'll have to act like nothing's changed, which is okay because nothing really has," he shrugged.

"Heh, yeah," I felt a little pain of sadness at hearing that, I wish I could tell him everything, but I'm not sure if he'll feel the same. Do it, coward, my brain urged. I took a deep breath in.

"Eijiro Kirishima, I-I" I started to stutter. He turned to me his eyes twinkling with a mixture of fear and confusion, "I love you." 

His mouth dropped open and his eyes welled up with tears, oh god he hates me I should've kept my stupid emotions to myself, I felt my own eyes tear up.

"I-I'm sorry," I say as I rush out his door. At this point tears were streaming down my face, I should've kept my stupid mouth shut, my stupid emotions probably just lost me my best friend. 

I started running in the direction but was stopped suddenly by someone grabbing my wrist.

"I love you too," Kirishima had tears streaming down his face.

"Y-you do?" I stuttered.

"Of course I do, idiot," he smiled his wonderful smile. That smile that makes my heart feel all mushy. 

I grabbed either side of his face and pressed my lips against his. I felt my whole body tingle, and I pulled away from his soft lips.

I pressed my forehead against his and smiled. 

"We should get ready for class," I whispered softly. He nodded and went back into his dorm. 

Yeet. There are probably only going to be like two more chapters. I know the last one's gonna be a glimpse at their future lives. So be ready. 

Peace out.


	8. Chapter 8

Ah shit, here we go again.

Bakugo's POV

I walked next to Kirishima, resisting all urges to hold his hand. He was chatting with Mina as we walked to class. We made our way into Mr. Aizawa's room and each took our seats. I sat in my usual seat across from Kirishima, and was trying really hard not to stare at his perfect face. 

I barely took anything in during Mr. Aizawa's class, I was too busy wanting to smother Kirishima in kisses. I was thankful we had All MIght's class next, at least I could talk to Kirishima.

"All right, you are going to be fighting in pairs. A two vs two battle!" All-Might beamed, "And you get to pick your partners!"

Almost without hesitation I turned to Kirishima, who had already turned to me.

"Team?" we said in unison. He offered his fist and I bumped his knuckles gently. I noticed Mina staring at us, a smirk on her face. I flipped her off and looked back up at All-Might.

"Okay, first up is Team Bakugou vs. Team Midoriya," he pointed to our groups. Shitty Deku had partnered up with Todoroki. He thinks he can win, but we'll fucking show them. 

"Oh man, we have to fight Todoroki," Kirishima whispered to me. 

"We got this," I whispered back. He nodded and we walked out onto the arena. Deku was rambling to Todoroki who was listening very carefully. I turned to Kirishima and bumped my fists together. He followed suit and we took our places, ready to fight. 

"Begin!" All-Might hollered. 

As soon as he said that Todoroki sent up a huge ice wall, and I immediately blew a hole through it. 

"Kirishima, follow me," I said as we rushed through the tunnel I had created. They were waiting for us on the other side, trying to get the drop on us.

Todoroki sent a blast of ice our direction but I was ready, "Fast ball special!" I hollered as I picked Kirishima up by his legs, he hardened himself and I swung him at the ice. We shattered the blast and Todoroki looked slightly surprised. 

Deku came jumping in using his quirk to speed himself up, before I could protest Kirishima picked me up and threw me at Todoroki. I sent a huge explosion at the half-and-half bastard and sent him flying out of the arena. 

"Little help?" Kirishima hollered. He was just barely dodging Deku's attacks and he looked exhausted. I sprinted over, grabbed Deku, and threw him as far as I could. 

The damn nerd used his quirk to keep himself in bounds. Everything slowed down as I formed a plan, Deku was still mid-air, and Kirishima was on my left. I grabbed Kirishima and threw him at Deku. Kirishima activated his quirk just in time and sent the nerd flying out of the arena.

"Team Bakugou wins!" All-Might yelled. 

"Hell yeah! Hear that losers!" I called to Todoroki and Deku. 

"Wow, Kacchan, you and Kirishima work really well together!" Deku said walking next to Todoroki.

"Whatever nerd. Come on Kirishima," I gestured for him to follow me to the bleachers.

"Nice work out there Kirishima,"Mina gave him a thumbs up. 

"Thanks Mina I-" he was cut off by Monoma.

"Like he did anything useful," the blonde scoffed.

"What are you even doing here Monoma, shouldn't you be in class?" Jirou snapped.

"I thought I'd come watch you fight, to see what losers you are."

"We're not los-" Sero protested.

"Well Kirishima certainly is, he just got thrown around out there," Monoma mocked. 

I felt anger bubbling in my stomach and I felt little explosions going off in my palms.

"I mean all he did was follow Bakugou around and then get used as a bat, god he's such a fa-"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you." I hissed through gritted teeth. 

"Oh, so Bakugou caught the little twerp's disease, eh," Monoma smirked.

"Don't make me blow you up!"

"Oh, now you're protecting the worthless fag."

I sent an explosion at the boy and screamed, "DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"

I sent three more explosions his direction, "KIRISHIMA IS THE NICEST, BRAVEST, MANLIEST, AND MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN THE ENTIRE FUCKING WORLD!" 

I was about to blow his face off when Kendo punched him in the gut.

"God, you're the worst," she spat at Monoma, "Sorry, he is just such a whiny bitch sometimes, ignore what he says." She grabbed his collar and dragged him away.

I spat at where he had just been and headed back onto the bleachers. At this point the whole class was staring at me.

"What?" I spat. 

"You just complemented and protected Kirishima," Tsu ribbited. 

"Yeah."

Kirishima suddenly hugged me. 

"Katsuki, y-you called me manly," he cried into my shirt. I wrapped my arms around him and glared at the class. 

"Did he just call you Katsuki?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, he did, so what?"

"B-but no one calls you that," Kaminari pointed. 

"He's allowed to, and no one else," I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Wait, don't tell me you two are...." Mineta grimaced.

"Wait? Are you guys together?" Momo questioned.

"Yeah, we fucking are."

Kirishima had pulled his face out from my shirt and grinned brightly.

"So that means if you any of you hurt a hair on his precious head, I'll kill you."

The class was now smiling at us, all of them clearly happy for us. I had a feeling that things could only get better from here.

HELL YASS LAST ACTUAL CHAPTER

Hope y'all enjoyed, in the next chapter I'll be looking into their future together.

Peace out y'all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last part boiz

Here is the final part! I hope y'all enjoyed this!

Eijiro Kirishima and Katsuki Bakugou-Kirishima have invited you to their wedding anniversary party to celebrate their 3 years of marriage.

"Wow, I can't believe Kacchan actually invited us to this, " Izuku Midoriya chuckled. 

"Well, we went to their wedding, I assume they'd invite us to this too," Shoto Midoriya explained. The green haired man chuckled and gave his husband a quick hug.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Kirishima greeted the pair at the door.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Izuku smiled warmly. They walked into the couple's apartment and were greeted by the warm atmosphere. Most of their classmates were already here and greeted the green haired man and his husband warmly. 

"Oi, Ei, should we, uh, you know," Katsuki nudged his husband.

"Oh yeah! Everyone! We have an announcement!" 

"Katsuki and I have a baby on the way!"

"We picked a surrogate a couple months ago, and our son will be here soon," Katsuki explained.

"Oh my god, congratulations you guys!" Mina squealed. 

The group huddled together and the two men in the center both grinned ear to ear, happy to be surrounded by their classmates once again.

Yay! I finished my fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I was basically sobbing through the ending, I do love a happy ending. 

Peace out my lovelies!


End file.
